


Make it Out Alive

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Take my hand, we'll make it. I swear.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Interstellar Novella [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Make it Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> A/N: This little drabble is dedicated to the prompter, Frumpologist! She gave me the pairing of Pansy/Neville and the line "Take my hand, we'll make it. I swear." from Bon Jovi's Living on A Prayer.
> 
> My mind immediately went to that scene from Aladdin where Jasmine is asked if she trusts him.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

Pansy looked at him, puzzled for a moment. His hand was extended to her, and he had a smile on his face, but she wasn't sure why he was offering her, of all people, kindness. She stared at his hand for a few moments more.

"Do you trust me, Pansy?" Neville insisted, extending his hand to her once more. He could see the concern and distrust growing on her face, but he wasn't about to leave her behind. Other people in this situation probably would have left her to die, but Neville wasn't like other people.

With a heavy sigh, Pansy reached up and took Neville's hand, allowing him to pull her up off the ground. As she reached her feet, she smiled and nodded her head at him. "Thanks. You didn't have to come back for me."

"Well," Neville began, "we aren't out of the woods yet. We need to get to the courtyard and rejoin the others."

"The others?" Pansy questioned, brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"The rest of Dumbledore's Army," Neville replied, extending his hand to her once more. "We don't leave anyone behind." evil

Pansy looked down at his hand again and debated whether or not it was worth taking. He could be leading her to a trap where she'd be handed over to the Dark Lord in a trade for one of their own. Or she could be sent straight off to Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community that she didn't commit, but because of her family name, she would be charged.

"No one is sending you to Azkaban," Neville assured her. "You aren't responsible for the choices that your parents made."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Pansy asked, furrowing her brow as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

"You were thinking about the worst-case scenario," Neville said, shrugging his shoulders and carding a hand nervously through his hair. "So, are you coming?"

"Lead the way," Pansy replied, nodding her head. If she had any chance at making it out of this war alive, then it was going to be because she had friends like Neville who were willing to put themself on the line to make sure she was safe too.


End file.
